Tails' Crush
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: [Sonic Boomiverse] And all of a sudden, girls seemed more interesting than his machines... Tails is experiencing his first crush. And now he's going on his first date. If his friends don't embarrass him too much of course! Tails x Zooey. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**First Meeting**

* * *

"Tails I thought you said we were gonna' go down to the beach already!" Sonic complained as he walked along down the marketplace with his more than eager little brother.

"Amy and Knuckles are waiting for us."

"We'll be there," Tails reassured him. "I just to buy the lasted Phillips screwdriver to fix my Unbolterizer and then we can get outta' here."

"Alright just be quick," Sonic huffed before Tails ran off into the store excitedly.

Tails strolled up the cashier and asked "I'd like to have the newest Phillips Screwdriver please!" He exclaimed ever so politely. He could wait to go home and put his new tool in its own special place along with the other tools on his most treasure wall and even his prized tool box. His thought moved to his plane. Going back to the workshop, and tuning it up and-

"Sorry we're out." The cashier said plainly.

A record scratched in the fox's head. "What! That's impossible! I'm practically the only one in the village who buys tools from you."

"I'm sorry, but someone already came in and bought the last one."

"Who?"

The cashier simply pointed to a young girl who was currently viewing packets of bolts and comparing brands.

Even having an advanced mind like his, Tails couldn't comprehend how he was feeling when he saw her. He actually couldn't explain it. To Tails this wasn't some 'girl'. Just by looking at her, he felt his mind go numb.

 _'What is this feeling…'_ Amy nor Sticks gave him the sensation he was feeling, but then again… Amy didn't wear that exquisite red dress* she had on that seemed to compliment her so well. Sticks didn't have blonde hair that her glow like sun (although maybe not as hot). And neither of them, like many of the people on the island (other than Eggman) didn't have the same the high level of intellect as he did.

His eyes glanced further down and gasped… _'A fox tail!'_

"Is the feeling that Amy was talking about," Although Amy tells the group that she doesn't a crush on anyone (albeit Tails always thought wasn't much truth in that). She did say there was going to be a time when he would see women in a completely different perspective.

And his big sister right. If the world was in colour before then now he was seeing in 1080p HD **_(A/N Ignore my tech jokes)_**

The girl then found whatever she was looking for and started walking in Tails' direction, who was currently panicking. It looked like she was walking in slow motion and her hair was blowing majestically in the wind, looking at him directically in the eyes.

 _'She's coming this way! If there's a time to act like Sonic, then now's the time!'_ Tails desperately tried to make himself look cool and relaxed in the way Sonic taught him so he attempted to lean on the cashier's table… that was about 2 inches away from him and therefore he fell to floor embarrassed.

" _Owwwww_ " Tails moaned and facepalmed.

"Are you okay?" A calming and ever so sweet asked him. Tails looked up groggily to see the girl of his 2 minute dreams and immediately straighten himself out and stood up with her help.

"Just perfect…" The boy said simply as he stared into her bright blue eyes that he felt her hypnotizing him. _'I hope she isn't related to Justin Beaver.'_

Tails then looked down and realised that she was still holding his hand and then suddenly released it. _'Was she sliding on carpet or something. Her hand felt like it had more electricity than my enerbeam!'_

The mystery girl smiled a smile that could warm up all the baby penguins Amy wanted to raise money for, "I'm glad you're alright, you looked like you took quite a fall there Tails." She patted him on the back and maneuvered past the male fox to pay for items. _'She knows my name...'_

"10 bucks exactly!" She daintily passed her money over the table.

"Alright, thanks Zooey!" She shopkeeper said goodbye to her as she walked out of the store past Sonic who was still waiting outside.

 _"_ What's taking him?" He thought aloud. Right on cue, his little brother came out of his favourite shop, looking like a zombie; his mouth agape and moving so slow it barely counted as walking.

"Buddy! What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sonic said worriedly.

Tails looked in the distance to see Zooey walking into the sunset. "No, an angel…"

* * *

 *** In another universe she does...**

 **Am I the first to write a Tails x Zooey fanfic yet or nah...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since everybody wanted a sequel to this.**

 **Set after Tails' Crush (of course)**

* * *

 **Tails' Date Part 1 - More Advice**

* * *

Finally after following the cool guy approach from his older brother Sonic to Sticks' 'dating dance' idea, Tails finally listened to the voice of reason (Egghead of all people) and managed to get the girl in the end.

Zooey... The girl of his eight year old dreams... the two were holding hands whilst seating in the second 'love' of his life, his plane. They were holding hands looking into each other's bright blue eyes, although Tails thought that no one's irises could possibly compare.

"Ahem" A voice interrupted the young couples' trance. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks were standing close by beside the plane with wide eyes and smug smiles on their faces. Tails inwardly sighed in embarrassment now realising that his friends (especially Sonic and Knuckles) saw his first 'intimate' moment, even if it was just a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked all of a sudden which caused Tails to have to face the music. The fox really did love all his friends. They were practically like family. However, having knowing and trusting his friends for years, he learned that his friends weren't as... dignified as they should in certain social situations.

"Oh yeah, Zooey, this is Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and..." Tails trailed off as he noticed Sticks trying to smell Zooey, much to her discomfort and Tails' embarrassment.

"Sticks!"

"I'm just making sure her smell doesn't attract government agents to your house!" Tails lowered his head, and tried to move on.

"And you guys already know about Zooey."

"Ohoho, Tails told us a lot about you~" Knuckles patted on the back jokingly, but due his brute strength, he almost knocked Tails out of his plane. This made Tails wince in pain, but did his best to hide it and show his resistance to Zooey which made her giggle.

"So have you two lovebirds going to' go out yet," Sonic asked as he leaned against the plane while he nudged his little brother.

"Well... I-umm..."

"I guess we could go to Meh Burger later tonight," Zooey suggested.

"O-O-Okay..." He said delighted he managed to score a date with her.

"So, I'll see later then." Zooey hopped out of the plane and gave Tails one last peck on his cheek before walked back to her home. Tails sighed dreamily whilst his friends eagerly held in their own excitement until the female fox was out of earshot and then immediately went to huddle around the youngest of the group and began to shout, yell and squeal their praises for getting his first date.

Sonic gave his little brother a noogie, "Alright Tails! I knew my advice would work out for ya'!"

"Your advice helped, more like failed. I clearly gave Tails the courage to take down Eggman by himself like I could have," Knuckles argued whilst boasting about his ability and strength.

Amy scoffed, "Oh, please if Tails didn't take my approach, he wouldn't have learnt on how to be a true gentleman."

"Oh come, clearly the dating dance eased her into it!"

All of them continue to squabble whilst Tails hung back and flew his plane back to the workshop with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh! I can't believe that Tails is going to go on his very first date!" Amy squealed as she helped Tails to adjust his yellow bow tie that he decided to wear to make himself look more presentable for his date.

"Yeah, we thought it never happen considering how much you'd rather snuggle up to your plane." Knuckles joked from the couch as he was watching TV. Sonic who was sitting next to Knuckles got up from the couch and put his arm around Tails

"And now that you finally scored the date with her, now you can have 'Lesson 2 from Sonic's School for Impressing the Ladies'," Behind Sonic, Amy scoffed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh please," The pink hedgehog removed the fox from Sonic's grip, put her hands on his shoulders and bent down to his level. "Now Tails, when you're on a date, you have to be gentleman, pull her chair out when she arrives and compliment her on how she looks."

"Yeah, and-" Everyone trying to give input at once.

"You know what guys; I think I'm just going to use my instincts on this one and just act normal." Tails interrupted all them before they all yelled over each other.

"I think I'm ready to go now so..." He said as walked slowly backwards towards the door to freedom from his friends 'helpful' advice.

"Alright let's go," Amy announced as she put on her shoulder bag whilst Knuckles and Sticks got up from the couch and turned off the TV.

"Wait what!" Tails screamed in horror.

"We're coming with." Amy confirming his worst fears.

Sonic nodded along, "Yeah, you only have one chance to see your little brother's first date, so why not?"

"WHY NOT?! You guys cannot come. You'll only make me nervous!" He pleaded. "You guys can stay here, but please don't watch our date!"

"But-" Knuckles started before Sonic put a hand over his mouth and turned around to the others. "You know what? Tails is right. Tails is brave enough to go alone and he clearly doesn't want us cramping his style. We'll stay here if you really want us to, now go have fun," He said as he winked at Tails.

The kit let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Sonic, I'll see you all later," Tails said excitedly as he ran out the door, while his friends stood at his doorway, who couldn't resist to give out some last minute advice.

"Don't stay out too late!" Sonic shouted out with fake stern.

"Tell us how everything went!"

"Make sure to order some red eat!"

"Remember your plumage!"

Once Tails was out of sight, Knuckles asked, "Are we really not going to spy on Tails?" Everyone was confused that Sonic of all people would miss an opportunity to not create some hair brained scheme to see how the little nerd would be like on a date, his first date even.

"Of course we're not going spy on Tails." Sonic laughed with fake sarcasm.

"We're just going to hang out at Meh Burger..."

* * *

 **Oh God, what's Sonic planning. I love seeing Tails and Zooey together, I hope she appears in more episodes.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


End file.
